


На пустынных землях ничего не растёт

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Своим молчанием Энакин отплатил Оби-Вану за его доброту, его недомолвка - последнее, если не единственное доказательство того, что он любил этого человека так сильно, как только мог, хоть и недостаточно.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 25





	На пустынных землях ничего не растёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing grows on desert lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401717) by [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary). 



Вначале, в первый раз, это показалось случайностью, как и многое другое в жизни Энакина. Верующий человек назвал бы это судьбой, но Энакину всегда с трудом верилось в вещи духовные. Забавно, как, наверное, повезло, что такой мальчишка мог чувствовать Силу. То был случайный заряд энергии; тогда он ёрзал на своей новой кровати и во сне ощутил присутствие другого человека в комнате: Оби-Ван, его учитель, частенько проверял его по ночам. Энакин неосознанно потянулся к знакомой стороне Силы, как ребёнок тянется к руке родителя. Ответ на его небольшой толчок был настолько мощным, что Энакин вздрогнул. Сила Оби-Вана шарахнула по Энакину, обвиваясь вокруг души мальчика и крепко обнимая его. Энакин не привык получать взамен больше, чем давал сам. Он поддался чувствам, позволив себе погрузиться в забвение из беспокойного сна в безопасных крепких объятиях Оби-Вана. Это мог быть чистый инстинкт — учитель заботился о своём только найденном падаване. Энакин с трудом мог сказать, сколько этих чувств Оби-Ван по-настоящему направлял на него, а сколько — проецировал к своему старому учителю.

Так всё и началось, когда Энакин был только ребёнком. В то время ему ничего больше и не нужно было.

Понятия о любви у Энакина были небольшие и тщательно отобранные. Он всегда неистово любил свою мать. Она учился тому, чтобы разлюбить её, когда это было необходимо. Когда боль от того, что он оставил её, становилась невыносимой. Энакин нашёл другую форму любви за эти года, думая о Падме, снова встречая её уже в тогда, когда она не могла отказать ему в украденном поцелуе, ссылаясь на возраст. Энакин знал и о желании, и о всех тех вещах, о которых джедаям не положено было знать. Падме в ответ любила его по-своему и учила его не воспринимать эту любовь как должное. Нежность её была резкой, характер — закалённым годами в безжалостных политических и гражданских войнах, и Энакин её за это просто обожал. Он знал, что должен сражаться за каждое проявление этой её нежности. Любить Падме было нелегко, но оно, несомненно, того стоило.

_Но Оби-Ван._

Любовь, которую он чувствовал к Оби-Вану, была уникальной и возникла только потому, что ему хотелось заполнить пустоту внутри себя — Энакин готов был поклясться в этом. Его учитель, будучи всего лишь одним человеком, смог каким-то образом заменить все важные фигуры в жизни Энакина. Каждый раз, добродушно отругав Энакина, как отец, за его за очередной убийственный план на миссии, он раздражённо закатывал глаза, словно превращаясь в надёжного лучшего друга. Он перестал играть роль матери для Энакина, которая укладывала его спать после особенно опасного задания, зато взял новую — несостоявшегося возлюбленного, когда юный Скайуокер решил выполнить свою медитацию полуголым. Так легко было согласиться, когда ему предлагали столь многое. Так легко было ответить взаимностью, когда Оби-Ван ничего не ожидал взамен. В конце концов, Энакин вырос среди рабства и голода, он просто не знал, как отказаться от чего-то хорошего. И, кроме того, было так легко, легче, чем всё остальное в его жизни, поверить в чью-то любовь, когда её буквально вталкивали в его тело, заполняли голову и каждую клеточку искрами любви. Энакин с радостью бы утонул в этом ощущении.

Семнадцатилетнему парню не понадобилось много времени, чтобы найти ближайший физический эквивалент своего желания, что таяло под жаром тела учителя, пока ногти вонзались в обнажённую спину, а поцелуи касались каждого участка кожи. Энакин не понимал, почему джедаев так волновала их непорочность. Когда он начал делить постель с учителем, сражаться с ним плечом к плечу выходило эффективнее. У Энакина появилась привычка обращать внимание на их связь. Он поделился своими умозаключениями с Оби-Ваном. Тогда учитель назвал его глупцом, что в переводе с его грубого языка значило: _«Ты для меня — самое драгоценное, что есть в этой галактике, и я буду защищать тебя до последнего издыхания»._ Звёзды, а этот человек умел говорить кратко и по делу.

Энакин никогда не чувствовал себя так близко к Силе. Он увидел очертания далёких галактик в улыбке своего учителя, когда наконец прижал его к своей кровати. Он услышал отзвуки тысячи океанов, плещущихся внутри груди Оби-Вана, когда, свернувшись, положил на неё голову и так и задремал без сновидений. Энакин был полон энергии — больше, чем обычно, сухо заметил бы Мэйс Винду, — и думал, как эти чувства могли сделать из него худшего джедая во вселенной. Он касался энергии Оби-Вана своей собственной Силой, чтобы успокоить его, как в детстве, и торжествующе улыбался, когда тот отвечал взаимностью на прикосновение.

* * *

_«Я любил тебя»._

Вот почему это вовсе не было жестокостью, по крайней мере, не той, что подразумевалась. Это корнями уходило глубоко внутрь него, было чем-то, что прорастало на песке и боли и всегда приносило с собой ярость. Какая-то жестокость, отпечатавшаяся в душе, хотел объясниться Энакин. Какая-то жестокость, что появлялась из ниоткуда. Энакин просто стоял, разъярённый и ни о чём не сожалеющий, чувствуя только холод, когда рядом с ним не было покрова любви Оби-Вана. Зачем он столько дал Энакину, если потом так резко у него всё это отнял? _Разве не можешь ты не любить меня так сильно и позволить сохранить при себе то немногое, что у меня осталось?_ Но жизнь непредсказуема, решил Энакин, жизнь не прощает. Оби-Ван разбил свои чувства об энергию Энакина, разрушил их, надеясь оставить шрамы в его душе. И Энакин тоже надеялся — хотел — чтобы ему было больно. Он с радостью будет носить на себе шрамы учителя.

_«Я любил тебя»._

Сказанное его устами, оно прозвучало ужасно, совсем не так, как от Падме. Падме сказала: _«Ты разбил мне сердце»_ , потому что Падме знала, какое место должна занимать в этом мире, в их любви. Падма была бойцом, Оби-Ван был джедаем. Его никогда не учили тому, как любить, и, когда он пытался любить, то делал это по-джедайски, через отрицание, через подавление чувств.

_«Я любил тебя»._

У Энакина не хватило всех частей, чтобы полностью определить для себя понятие любви; он смотрел на неё с высоты фундаментального невежества человеческих чувств, за редкими, обречёнными на провал исключениями. Он делал, что мог, он выискивал щадящий вариант для жестокой правды.

 _«Я ненавижу тебя»_ , — выплюнул он в ответ.

Оби-Ван мог бы смириться с его предательством, возможно, даже со смертью от его руки, но не с правдой. И Энакин, который не чувствовал этого, но, тем не менее, выучился на горьком опыте, осознавал пределы собственного гнева — раньше из-за него не умирали невинные. Кем Энакин был и всегда будет — так это лишь мальчишкой-рабом, который знает, что так легко в этой галактике ничего нельзя добиться. Особенно в этой.

Своим молчанием Энакин отплатил Оби-Вану за его доброту, его недомолвка — последнее, если не единственное доказательство того, что он любил этого человека так сильно, как только мог, хоть и недостаточно. На пустынных землях ничего не растёт и никогда не вырастет; а если вырастет, то только то, что уже мертво изнутри.

_«Я любил тебя»._

_Я тебя — нет._


End file.
